Little Red Riding Hood New Ending
by GDeNofa
Summary: My take on the classic Brother's Grim Fairy Tale with a twist. Tired of the wolf either being shot, drowned, or stuff with rocks.


Little Red Riding Hood: Version by Gina DeNofa.

Once upon a time, there was a little girl. This child loved to visit her Grandmother who lived in a cottage across the woods. Her Grandmother cared deeply for the child. She always worried if her Granddaughter was dressed warm enough. So the woman made her a beautiful velvet red cloak to keep warm. The little girl loved her Grandmother and adored the red cape so much; she wore it all the time. Thus she came to be known as Little Red Riding Hood.

One day Little Red Riding Hood's Mother called her daughter over to her and said, "Little Red Riding Hood, please take this basket of sausages I prepared for your Grandmother. For she is having a family gathering tonight and I promised her one of my best dishes for the event."

"Yes, Mother," replied the girl.

Her Mother handed the child the basket. "That's my good daughter. Remember to stay on the path. Do not tarry on the way and do not talk to strangers."

"Of course Mother," obeyed her daughter.

And Little Red Riding Hood began her journey to her Grandmother's cottage.

Now on this particular cloudy day, someone was watching the child on her travels. It was a wolf. This gaunt wolf was cunning and extra hungry that day, for he did not eat for some time. And a crafty, ravenous wolf should not be reckoned with.

"Hmm... That smells appetizing," the wild canine thought as his sensitive nose picked up the scents in Little Red Riding Hood's basket.

And he quickly decided to pursue her without being spotted.

A short while later, the wolf showed himself to Little Red Riding Hood and spoke to her.

"Good afternoon child," said the wolf in his most sincere voice.

The wolf startled the young girl.

She took a quick breath and replied politely, "Good afternoon Wolf."

"Where are you off too in such a hurry?" asked the wolf as he circled the girl.

"I am taking this basket of sausages to my Grandmother's." said the child pointing to the little house that looked to be about a half a mile away.

"How very nice of you," said the wolf as his mouth drooled, "would you consider sharing those sausages with me?"

Little Red Riding Hood shrugged her shoulders. "I promised my Mother I would get these to my Grandmother quickly for visiting relatives."

But the little girl took notice of the wolf's sunken waist.

"Poor creature. I am sure my family would not miss one sausage," she thought to herself.

Little Red Riding Hood took out one of the plumpest links and placed it in front of the wolf.

"There you go," said the child, "now I must be on my way before the rain arrives. I must not speak to you any longer as I am not to talk to strangers."

And the girl continued trotting along the path as her Mother instructed.

The wolf devoured the sausage in an instant. He watched Little Red Riding Hood walk away.

Licking his muzzle he thought to himself, "Mm that was delicious! I must have more. But I don't want her to alert the wood cutters nearby. I shall arrive at the house first! There I can gobble the food, the girl and the Grandmother!"

So the wolf left the path and cleverly took a short cut to the Grandmother's home. In no time at all he was at the woman's residence before Little Red Riding Hood.

He knocked on the door and called out in the softest voice he could manage, "Hello Grandmother! It is I your dear Granddaughter. I have brought you some delicious sausages."

The Grandmother was busy in the kitchen preparing food for the oncoming relatives.

"The door is unlocked dear," she said, "Just come in and put them with the rest of the entrees."

The woman called out as she put on a shawl, "I need to go to town for I forgot to pick up some herbs for the soup. I won't be gone for too long."

And the woman left the home by the back door.

So the wolf let himself in. He was disappointed that he missed the opportunity to eat up the perky Grandmother. But the wolf's luck just got better as he walked into the kitchen where all the meals of roast ham, beef and chicken were laid out for the future guests.

The hungry wolf gobbled up the banquet in minutes. He even ate the pot of soup that needed the herbs.

"Ahh," sighed the wolf, "that was better than sheep!"

But despite his gorging he was still hungry and by now Little Red Riding Hood was in sights.

The wolf put on a pair of reading glasses and took one of the Grandmother's shawls that he placed over his head. He then put himself into bed and covered his body with the blankets.

The wolf licked his nose.

"Second course has arrived," he snickered to himself as Little Red Riding Hood knocked on the door.

"Hello Grandmother, its Little Red Riding Hood. I've brought you some of Mother's best sausages."

The wolf replied in his best impersonation of the Grandmother's voice, "Come in dear, the door is unlocked."

The child came into the cottage and wondered why her Grandmother was in bed.

"What is wrong Grandmother? Are you ill?" she asked quite concerned.

The wolf cleared his throat and replied quietly, "No my dear, I was just so busy today that I am taking a rest. Please come closer so I can enjoy your company."

As Little Red Riding Hood approached the bed, she grew suspicious. Despite that the wolf was covered up in the blankets and shawl, the young girl knew this was not her beloved Grandmother. She looked in the kitchen and saw the empty dishes on the table and bone remains of the banquet on the floor.

Little Red Riding Hood knew it was the wolf as he unknowingly left his tail sticking out of the bed covers!

The girl thought quickly as she was now in the wolf's reach. She then asked the wolf, err her Grandmother...

"Grandmother, maybe you need some food to gain your strength back. Would you like me to feed you the sausages that I've brought?"

The wolf half sat up in bed and nodded, "Why.. Yes my dear, that is very kind of you!"

So the little girl carefully hand fed the wolf in Grandmother's clothing the links one by one. Counting her fingers after he eagerly swallowed each one! The wolf finished off all the sausages.

"Ahh." sighed the wolf as he sank back into bed rubbing his paws over his distended belly.

Little Red Riding Hood asked, "Are you feeling any better?"

"Much better." Replied the wolf slowing blinking at her thankfully.

The girl thought of things to say.

"Grandmother, what big eyes you have," Little Red Riding hood remarked as she removed the glasses.

"All the better to see you with, my dear," replied the wolf.

The wolf's large ears emerged after the shawl drooped off the wolf's head...

"Why Grandmother," she said as she rubbed his ears, "what big ears you have."

"All the better to hear you with my dear," replied the wolf tilting his head with the girl's petting.

The wolf stretched his limbs...

"Grandmother, what long arms you have," remarked the child.

"All the better to hug you with, my dear," the wolf said as he yawned, showing all his long pointy teeth.

"Oh Grandmother," exclaimed Little Red Riding Hood, "what great, big, teeth you have.. Grandmother?"

But by this time the wolf had fallen asleep, thanks to all the hearty meals and the soft bed. The wolf's appetite was finally satisfied so Little Red Riding Hood's life was spared.

"Whew! That was close! I did not think the wolf would ever get full!" thought the relieved child as she sat in the chair.

Soon after, the Grandmother returned and saw Little Red Riding Hood sitting by the bed. She quickly noticed the wolf snoring in the bed and asked what went on. The little girl explained on how she met the wolf and everything that happened in the home.

The Grandmother said to her grandchild as she removed her damp shawl from her shoulders, "I have canceled the family gathering, due to the improper weather. It's for the best since this wolf ate everything."

The woman embraced her Granddaughter for she was so relieved that her Grandchild was unharmed.

The Grandmother then stared at the wolf and asked, "Now.. what do I do with him?"

Just then, the wolf woke up and saw the Grandmother and Little Red Riding Hood peering over at him. The wolf knew he was found out since the Grandmother was there.

Suddenly there was a knock at the entrance.

The Grandmother went over to the door and called out, "Who is there?"

The voice called back, "It's the local huntsman, I have heard loud sounds coming from the house and I wanted to make sure that you and the little girl were fine. Please open the door."

Has the man have heard the wolf's snores?

The wolf slipped out of the bed and crept up to Little Red Riding Hood and whimpered, "Please, don't let the hunter find me."

Despite the wolf's trickery, the caring child felt empathy for him. The girl shielded herself in front of the wolf, with her eyes pleading to her Grandmother for help.

The kind woman nodded and agreed as she did not approve of hunting animals for sport to begin with.

"I'll tell the huntsman we're fine," assured the Grandmother.

Little Red Riding Hood patted the wolf's face to comfort him and spoke softly to him, "Do not worry, we will keep you safe."

The wolf was taken back. For no one has ever protected him before.

The Grandmother looked out the window.

But then she quickly locked the door and yelled out, "Please leave sir! I know the local huntsman and he looks nothing like you! I never saw you in the area before so how do you know of my Grandchild? You said you heard sounds coming from this house and was worried for our safety? With all this rain and thunder, one cannot hear herself think let alone anything else! Take yourself off my property now, or I will alert everyone in town about you!"

The man was really a thief! He had been watching this home for some time and was determined to rob the woman. He began to climb in the window. In fear, Little Red Riding Hood leaned back trembling.

"Oh no! A stranger," she whispered.

Suddenly, the growling wolf sprang to the window, knocking the thief down.

"Go elsewhere quickly!" snarled the wolf.

The man laid motionless, mouth agape.

The predator growled, "Or I will be at your back before you can even turn your head."

The wolf showed his teeth as an intended grin and chuckled, "I suggest that you run backwards."

The thief scrambled himself up, and went fleeing and screaming for his life.

The Grandmother closed and locked the window shutters and embraced Little Red Riding Hood.

The grateful girl then turned towards the wolf and hugged him.

"Thank you, very much." She said to him.

The wolf was surprised she embraced him and he gladly accepted her affection and said, "You're very welcome my dear. It was only natural for me to defend you and your Grandmother. For you were the only ones, that has ever showed compassion towards me. I may be a gluttonous wolf but thanks to your kindness, I am also an honorable one."

The Grandmother knelt beside the wolf and rewarded him by scratching his head and back. The wolf wagged his bushy tail.

The woman laughed, "My goodness. You're not so bad when you're fed!"

She looked to her Granddaughter and smiled to her, "I think I know what I will do with him now..."

A week later, Little Red Riding Hood was on her way to visiting her Grandmother. When she just entered the forest, she felt someone watching her. She turned her head to see the wolf.

"Good Morning, Little Red Riding Hood!" he said sincerely.

"Good Morning to you too Wolf!" the child replied happily, "Did Grandmother send you to escort me along the path?"

The wolf bowed his head and smiled, "As always, my dear."

The little girl got on the strong wolf's back and he carried her safely all the way to the Grandmother's house which was now the wolf's home as well. And since the wolf protected his new family, Little Red Riding Hood never had to worry about strangers ever again.


End file.
